Come back
by Amezerreal
Summary: House revient à l'hôpital..."Cuddy: Qu’est ce que vous faîtes ? /House: En entendant consultation , je me suis senti mal. Vite faites moi du bouche à bouche !/ Cuddy essayant de le relever : Idiot !" Ce que l'épisode 501 pourrait être...


Je sais que le trailer de l'episode de la saison 5 est tombé c'est pour cela que je dis ce que pourrait être l'épisode 1.

**Dans une galerie d'art, l'exposition de la jeune peintre Amy Simpson a attiré beaucoup de monde. Plein de professionnels de l'art sont venus admirer cette nouvelle artiste, mais un public plus amateur est aussi présent en grand nombre. C'est un véritable succès. Les gens débattent de leurs impressions que leur évoquent les différents tableaux. Amy se glisse entre les convives, s'attardant pour saluer avec un ou deux d'entre eux. Elle s'approche du comptoir où le barman rempli les coupes de champagne, il a un grand sourire.**

Barman

Qu'est ce que je vous sers, Miss Simpson ?

Amy

Rien pour moi, Andy. Il s'agit de mon amie, (en se tournant vers la personne indiquée) elle a affreusement mal à la tête. Sous le bar, j'ai rangé une trousse à pharmacie, vous pourriez me l'a donné s'il vous plait ?

Andy

Oui bien sur…

Amy

Heureusement que j'ai préféré mettre une musique d'ambiance plutôt que de faire appel à un DJ. Sinon elle n'aurait pas profiter de la soirée.

**Il se baisse derrière le comptoir, récupère la trousse, se relève et la tend à la jeune femme.**

Amy (fort)

Merci !!

Andy ( avec un sourire)

De rien… Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas sourd !

Amy (fort)

J'ai pas crié !

Andy (surpris)

Vous vous entendez pas ?

Amy ( fort et inquiète)

Andy, je crois que…

Andy

Amy, vous allez bien ?

**Les voix dans la galerie s'amplifient, la musique s'intensifie Amy essaie de dire quelque chose mais aucun son semble sortir de sa bouche, les gens autour font trop de bruit. Andy la regarde et colle ses mains sur ses oreilles.**

Andy (hurlant)

Fermez la !!

**Il est le seul à crier, toute la salle le regarde en silence.**

Générique de House.

Sequence 2 Intérieur-jour

**House sort de sa voiture, il se dirige à l'aide de sa canne vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les portes coulissent pour le laisser passer. Les infirmières comme à leur habitude font leur travail et ne s'occupent pas de lui. Il va jusqu'à son bureau mais il est vide, il dépose son sac, prend sa balle, la lance une fois en l'air, la repose. Son regard semble perdu dans le vague, il secoue sa tête et sort de son bureau pour prendre le chemin du bureau de Cuddy. Comme à son habitude, il entre sans frapper.**

Tout le monde :

Surprise !

**Tous ses collègues sont réunis avec un grand sourire. House se retourne vers la porte puis de nouveau vers eux comme pour vérifier que c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse ou alors que c'est le bon bureau. Cameron s'approche vers lui et tout doucement passe ses mains autour de son cou.**

Cameron (lui murmurant à l'oreille)

Bon retour parmi nous !

**House surpris, se laisse aller à passer un bras dans son dos et à la serrer légèrement contre lui, pour la première fois, c'est une véritable étreinte. Cameron se recule et retourne auprès de Chase. House se reprend tout de suite en se redressant comme il peut sur sa canne, il cherche quelqu'un du regard.**

House

Si pour me débarrassez de Cuddy et récupérer son bureau, il suffisait qu'on m'électrocute le cerveau, je l'aurais fait avant.

**Cuddy se fait une place entre Chase et Forman, elle se cachait derrière l'un d'eux. Elle croise les bras et le regarde en attendant.**

House (jouant les surpris)

Cuddy, vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Vous avez pas maigri ? Ah non, c'est juste votre haut noir qui donne cette impression !

Cuddy (avec un sourire)

Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous voir, House !

House

Laissez-moi deviner ! C'est Cameron qui a eut l'idée de cette petite réunion. Au fait, j'ai bien reçu vos dix-neuf messages.

Chase

Dix-neuf messages ??

Cameron

Quoi ? J'étais inquiète !

Chase

A ce point-là, c'est plus de l'inquiétude, c'est de l'obsession !

House (faussement exaspéré)

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas parlé de vos huit messages… en une heure, que vous devez vous sentir exclu Boucle d'Or ! (_Sur le ton d'un homme parlant à son fils_) Papa aime autant tout ses enfants !!

**Le bipeur de Forman se met à sonner. Il regarde le numéro qui s'affiche et lève les yeux de nouveau vers ses collègues**.

Forman

C'est ma dernière patiente, je lui ai demandé de me biper pour la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle nous quitte.

House

Vous demandez aux gens sur le point de mourir de vous biper pour leur dire au revoir ? Comme c'est gentil !!

Forman 

Je parlais de quitter l'hôpital…

Cuddy

Le docteur Forman a fait de l'excellent travail en votre absence !

House (se tournant vers Forman)

Vous lui avez un enfant ou quoi ? Forman, vous avez toujours eut l'esprit de sacrifice !

Cuddy

Tout le monde sort s'il vous plaît ! Je dois parler au Docteur House en privé !

**Forman quitte en premier la salle suivie par la nouvelle équipe, Chase et Cameron juste derrière eux.**

Cameron

Tu lui as vraiment laissé 8 messages ?

Chase

Et toi 19 ??

Cameron

Y'a pas de quoi être jaloux !! Tu as fait la même chose !!

Chase

Oui mais moi je n'ai jamais eut aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui !!

Cameron (malicieusement)

Ça reste à prouver, parfois tu donnes cette impression…

**House s'approche du bureau derrière lequel s'est placé Cuddy.**

House

C'est vrai ce qu'on dit a propos des noirs…Oups ! Je veux dire des afro-américains et de leur grosse…

Cuddy

Il est pire que vous !

House

Je le savais que c'était qu'une légende ! Attendez… Comment vous pouvez le comparer à moi ? On a pas remis ça… A moins que… je vous jure que j'étais bourré et je ne me souviens plus de rien… Mais que cette nuit soit pas mémorable pour vous !! Menteuse !!

Cuddy

House, j'ai changé de sujet !

House

C'était aussi horrible que ça, il doit être vraiment mauvais comme amant ! C'est quoi son problème ?

Cuddy (comme si de rien n'était)

**Forman est admirable mais pour le gérer il est pire que vous !! Au moins quand je suis pas d'accord vous criez, je vous répète « Non ! » Vous me dites que vous allez le faire quand même mais vous faites ça par devant. Alors que lui, sourit, acquiese et agit par derrière !**

House

Par devant, par derrière ? Vous en êtes sûre que vous avez changé de sujet ?

Cuddy ( avec un tête disant « faites le malin »)

Puisque je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour. Allez en faire profitez vos patients en salle d'examen, vous avez des heures de consultation en retard !

**House tombe par terre, Cuddy fait le tour de son bureau en le voyant allongé.**

Cuddy

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

House

En entendant « consultation », je me suis senti mal. Vite faites moi du bouche à bouche !

Cuddy( essayant de le relever)

Idiot !

House ( s'accrochant son bras, son visage en plein décolleté)

Ouh ! j'ai le mal de mer !

**Il se remet debout et sourit quand elle lui rend sa canne.**

Cuddy

Vous êtes un enfant ! On vous demande en salle d'attente.

**Il va pour sortir.**

Cuddy

House, est ce que vous… ?

House

Oui je vais bien ! Vous avez acheté le même disque que Cameron ?

Cuddy

Les disques ont été remplacé par les CD depuis longtemps… Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez augmenté les doses de votre vicodine ?

House

J'ai mal à la jambe !

Cuddy

Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle que vous soulagiez, vous avez enlacé Cameron !

House

Vous êtes jalouse ?

Cuddy

Non, je vous connais et…

House

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Tic Tac Tic Tac ? C'est pas votre horloge biologique qui vous rappelle que dans 3 jours c'est votre anniversaire ? ( Cuddy se met à sourire) Quoi ?

Cuddy

Rien… Si j'avais dû vous donnez une heure de consultation à chaque fois que vous faites allusion à mon horloge, j'aurais le premier medecin héberger dans cet hôpital.

House

Vous auriez, au moins eut de la compagnie !

**Il sort sur cette vanne, tout fier. Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel et se remet à son bureau.**

Séquence 3 Intérieur-Jour

**House entre dans la salle de consultation numéro 1 avec un dossier dans les mains, il a le nez dedans et tiens toujours la poignée de la porte.**

House

Mme Krakop… Krapokovz…Kraprokoviztch ! Rien que pour ça, j'aurais demandé le divorce ! Je vais vous appeler Mme X, mais qu'il n'y est aucun d'amalgame …

**Il lève les yeux et il voit une jeune femme blonde, avec une super poitrine, habillé très sexy, décolleté plongeant et robe rouge courte.**

House (sa voix baissant étrangement au fur et à mesure)

… avec les films pour adultes !

**Il secoue la tête comme pour se ramener à la réalité, prend un siège avec sa canne et s'assoit**.

House

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Même si d'après moi, tout est parfait !

Mme X (elle rit naïvement)

Voilà, j'ai depuis environ un mois d'affreuses migraines et j'aimerais une ordonnance…

House

Si vous ne voulez plus coucher avec votre mari, dites lui !

**Il se lève à l'aide de sa canne.**

Mme X

Mais comment vous…

House

En entrant ici, j'ai vu un homme qui semblait inquiet, en plus il vous a fait un petit signe quand la porte s'est ouverte. Hors vous êtes beaucoup trop vieille pour vous faire accompagner par votre grand-père. Si c'est pas votre papi ou même votre père, c'est forcément votre mari. Vu son âge, environ 85 ans, et surtout la taille de votre diamant à votre alliance, il doit sûrement prendre la petite pilule bleue, pas étonnant qu'il est dû mal à hisser le drapeau, quand on en a deux en or. Ca doit peser lourd ! Alors retirez-lui ses médicaments magiques ou divorcez et prenez un homme plus jeune qui vous dégoûtera pas quand il vous touchera mais ne me faites pas perdre mon temps…

**Il se dirige vers la porte et va pour sortir.**

House

Au fait, ma carte avec mon numéro personnel vous attendra à l'accueil…

**Il sort de la salle de consultation et pose le regard sur le fameux mari.**

House

Vous pouvez allez la voir, c'était rien. J'ai été un gentil docteur, elle a même eut droit à une sucette.

**Il prend la direction de son bureau quand il entend une voix derrière lui.**

Cuddy

House ! J'ai le cas d'un…

House

Demandez à Forman puisque il est si génial !

Cuddy

Je l'ai envoyé faire une course pour moi…

House

C'est bien, au moins vous vous protégez…

Cuddy

Je disais donc que j'ai le cas d'un patient qui est arrivé ici à cause d'une hallucination auditive…

House

Dites-lui d'arrêter les raves et tout ira bien !!

Cuddy

Sauf qu'il est devenu sourd !

**Tête de House intéressé.**

Séquence 4 Intérieur-Jour

**Salle du différentiel, Taub, Putner et Treize sont assis autour d'une table. House, debout devant le tableau blanc avec écrit dessus « Hallucination auditive, Surdité », il tient son stylo noir.**

House

Alors, qu'est ce qui peut transformer un symptôme psychologique en un symptôme physiologique ?

Treize

Les infections de l'oreille, l'accumulation de liquide derrière les tympans, les perforations des tympans et les problèmes osseux de l'oreille moyenne peuvent provoquer la surdité.

House

Sauf que les urgentistes ont vérifié et l'oreille est intact, aucune problème de ce côté-là. Sinon on nous aurait pas attribué cette enquête. En plus ça n'explique pas l'hallucination !

Taub

Peut-être qu'il s'agit seulement d'un symptôme psychologique…

House

Expliquez-vous…

Taub

Peut-être qu'il prend des drogues ou un champignon hallucinogène et qu'il est en manque…

House

Donc qu'inconsciemment, ce manque le ferait simulé une surdité ? Pourquoi pas… Faites un bilan toxicologique !!

Putner

C'est peut-être un virus comme le virus ourlien, l'herpes, celui de la rubéole, de la rougeole ou encore un virus de la grippe. Le virus peut avoir attaqué les cellules ciliées externes du canal cochléaire qui amplifient les sons. Et l'hallucination serait dû effectivement à la prise de drogue !

House

Faites lui une sérologie virale de l'herpes, de la rougeole, de la rubéole, hépatites B et C. D'autres propositions ? Allez Treize, un petit effort… C'est comme les machines à sous on est obligé d'avoir trois motifs !

Treize

C'est peut-être pas une hallucination, il était peut-être le seul à les entendre. On sait que l'acouphène est caractérisé par un bruit constant à l'oreille: sonnerie, sifflement, tintement. Il peut même s'agir d'un bruit ou d'une mélodie qui ne cesse de se répéter. C' est une sorte d'hallucination. On peut supposé que le cerveau organise les sons de l'acouphène comme une chanson, ou comme dans le cas de notre patient, en mots méconnaissables et à volume élevé.

Ces acouphènes peuvent provenir d'une anomalie rétro cochléaire comme le neurinome de l'accoustique.

House

Et pour la surdité ?

Treize (regardant le dossier)

Le diabète peut être la cause de la décomposition des cellules ciliées qui tapissent l'oreille interne. Et vu ses antécédents familiaux, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi diabétique.

House

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Faites une IRM pour éliminer l'anomalie rétro cochléaire et une prise de sang.

**Les trois médecins se lèvent et sortent, pendant ce temps là House reste seul dans la salle. Il tape son menton avec son stylo et sort de sa rêverie, se tourne vers l'endroit ou devrait se trouver la cafetière sauf que… elle n'est plus là. Il sort de la salle, va vers l'accueil ou Cuddy se trouve en train de lire un dossier. Il s'approche par derrière et se rapproche d'elle, le plus près possible, la bouche près de son oreille.**

House (murmurant)

On fait ça dans votre bureau ou dans la salle de repos

**Par la surprise, Cuddy lâche son dossier et tourne la tête vers House.**

House

Vous êtes surprise parce que vous pensiez que c'était Forman ou bien justement parce que c'était moi ?

Cuddy

Vous voulez me provoquer une crise cardiaque ?

**Elle se baisse pour ramasser le dossier, House en profite pour mater avec la tête pencher sur le côté, ses fesses.**

House

Ça en valait la peine en tout cas !

**Elle se relève, pose le dossier sur le comptoir en le regardant, une main sur la hanche. Quelques secondes passent.**

House

Ah désolé ! Je pensais que c'était à vous de répliquer, en général ça fonctionne comme ça entre nous. Mais vous passez la main, je voudrais savoir…

**Il s'arrête net de parler et Cuddy doit de nouveau se tourner vers l'entrée pour voir Wilson arrivé.**

Wilson

Docteur Cuddy ! Docteur House !

**Il passe sans ajouter un mot, Cuddy concentre son regard sur House. Il l'a juste salué avec sa tête. Quand ils retrouvent de nouveau seuls, House se met à hurler**.

House

Elle est où ma cafetière ?

Cuddy

On a eut des problèmes avec celles des infirmières, donc on a pensé qu'il serait bien de la mettre dans la salle de repos pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

House

En général quand on dit « on », c'est une personne qui a l'idée et les autres acquiescent. Qui est le petit génie ?

Cuddy

Forman…

House

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Justement quand on parle du loup !

**Forman arrive avec un sac à la main et le tend à Cuddy.**

House

Il a rapporté les courses à sa maîtresse, c'est bien ça !! Bon chien !!(Cuddy fait un signe de la tête à Forman pour qu'il ne réplique pas) Et maintenant si je vous dérange pas trop dans vos petites affaires de couples, on a un patient à traité…Ah oui ! C'est vrai, vous êtes pas au courant…

Forman

Jeune de 21 ans amené aux urgences avec une hallucination auditive mais une véritable surdité. L'oreille est intact,vous faîtes un bilan toxicologique, un IRM pour les acouphènes, une prise de sang pour le diabète et une seriologie de différents virus je pense que je n'ai rien oublié…

House ( s'adressant à Cuddy)

Heureusement qu'il vous a…( son bipeur se met à sonner, il le regarde puis lève la tête vers Forman) Sauf qu'on a un nouvel indice, mon cher Watson !


End file.
